The Right to Die
by Taisiya-chan
Summary: Kai is sick, but what else will come from his past,meanwhile the others are missing something or someone.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Right to Die**_

Chapter 1

Ray was in the bathroom that connects his and Kai's rooms together. He was drying his hair with his towel. When he herd Kai's voice. He walked over to the door and his ear up to it to listen to what Kai was saying "I don't know Tal." Kai sighed "It's all so confusing…..I would but I'm not too sure about that……yeah but….ha, come on Tal you know me I'm not going to do something like that……ha ha, no Tala I wont……ha come on Tal let the kid talk….talk to you later……hey Ian……pretty good….well the doctor said that its gotten worse…..ha ha calm down Ian its not that bad….Ian you know I have to stay here." he sighed "look Ian the first chance I get I'll come and visit. Ok?…good now does anyone else want to talk before I hang up?…….all right have them call me later. Ok?…ha, bye Ian………Tala leave the kid alone……you're so picky ha, alright, alright I'll take it now." Ray heard Kai get off the bed and open a drawer. Curious to see what he was doing, Ray opened the door as quite as possible just enough to see what Kai was doing.

Ray's eyes widened as he saw Kai take out a syringe and a small glass bottle with a clear liquid in it. Ray watched as Kai poked the top of the bottle with the syringe pulling the liquid in it. He then laid in on the dresser. Ray held his breath while he watched Kai unbuckle his belt, undo his pants and pull them down enough to see his hip. He took the syringe and pushed it in his bare skin, he pushed the liquid into his body and removed the needle from his skin.

Ray finally took a breath and decided to close the door as quickly and quietly as he could. Still shocked at what he saw he took his stuff and went back to his room, threw his clothes and towel in a pile. As he sat on his bed he thought to himself. 'Kai's sick?!' 'why didn't he tell us or at least me. I have to talk to him. But what can I say' "Kai I saw you inject your self and I want to know what's wrong. I cant say that he'll probably get mad and say that I was spying on him and wont tell me anything." he had no idea that this whole time he was thinking out loud. Kai had walked in the bathroom after Ray came out. He heard ray talking so he decided to listen to him and he had heard everything that Ray said. At first Kai thought that maybe he should just let ray think what he wants, but he would probably tell the others. He walked into Ray's room "so, what were you doing?" Kai said as he walked over to ray who jumped off the bed as soon as Kai said something "Kai I…I…was just…I'm sorry I just heard you talking and I wanted to hear what….I'm sorry." Ray was looking at the floor as he saw kais feet and looked up to see Kai's crimson eyes. "what all did you see?" Kai asked as he looked Ray in the eyes. Ray sighed "I saw you take that liquid." "that's all you saw." Kai glared at ray. Ray lowered his head and looked at the floor "Yes." he said as he messed with his hair. "Kai? Are…Are you sick?" ray asked as he looked up at his team captain. "cause I …I heard you say that…that your doctor said it was worse…and I-." "Ray?!" Kai said in his monotone voice "don't worry your self over me. I'll be fine, its just a little illness, nothing to worry about. Ok?" "yeah ok but if you need anything-" "you'll be the first one I ask" Kai finished for him. "So what is it?….the illness that is?" ray asked "Don't worry about it. Its my problem and I can handle it. If it comes to the point that I have to tell you I will but for now forget it. K" "ok." Kai went back to his room and shut the bathroom door he walked over towards his bed. He got to the end of it and stopped abruptly. His hand grabbed his shirt were his stomach is and he feel to his knees. His free hand holding him from falling to the ground. His stomach started to contract.

In Ray's room he heard something fall from Kai's room he decided to go and see If he was ok. He went through the bathroom door on his side and knocked on the other. "Kai, are you ok I heard something?" there was no answer "Kai?" he said as he opened the door. He looked around and saw Kai. He was on the floor coughing like crazy. "Kai?!" he said as he ran over to the coughing teen. "Kai? Are you ok?" Ray asked as he rubbed his captains back on instinct. Kai sopped coughing and Ray kept rubbing his back for a few seconds and carefully leaned him up against the bed. His breathing was heavy and his vision was blurred. But he could make out Ray's figure more and more as he blinked a couple of times. He could see Ray clearly now. "Kai are you ok?" he asked worry in his voice. "yeah I think I'll be ok." Kai whispered as he tried to get up Ray stopped him. "No! let me help you." Ray helped Kai to his bed. Kai laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, his breathing rigged. He lay there for a few minutes when Ray finally broke the silence.

"Kai are you all right? Do you need some water or something?" Ray was scarred Kai could tell from his voice. And he was Ray had no idea what happened. He was just glad that Kai had stopped coughing and was breathing normal again. "I'm fine, I'll be ok it was just my stomach contracting that's all." "are you sure cause I can do what ever you want." Ray said quickly to ret Kai to tell him. "No I'm ok don't worry about it." Kai said as he turned on to his left side.

He clinched his teeth as another wave of pain came into his stomach he curled up on the bed. He felt the blankets being pulled over him. "Thanks Ray." he whispered as he feel into a dreamless sleep. "No problem Kai." Ray said as he left the team captain's room and into his own. "HEY RAY." came an extremely loud voice from his door 'Tyson' Ray thought "What's up Tyson?" Ray asked then he opened the door. "We're going out swimming. Do you want to come?" Tyson asked loudly "sure, oh and keep it down Tyson Kai's not feeling good today." "really? Is he ok?" asked a concerned Max. "yeah I think he just needs to rest that's all." Ray said as he got his trunks out to put them on. "let me change first k?" he said as he walked to the bathroom. "all right we'll wait here." Max said as he sat on Ray's bed. A few minutes passed and Ray came out with his swim trunks on. "oh wait a minute wail I check on Kai." Ray said as he came to Kai's door. "We'll come too." max said "I want to make sure he's ok." "all right but I don't think he'll appreciate all of us in there." Ray opened the door slowly "just be quite. ok?" "all right." they said as they walked in to their captains room. "WOW" Kenny, Max, and Tyson were stunned that their captain's room was so clean. Ray walked over to the side of the bed he leaned over the figure in the bed under the blankets. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Kai?" Kai moved a little. "Hn" he said not opening his eyes. "we're going to the swimming pool if you need anything you can call my cell phone. Ok?" "Uh huh." "well we'll see you later Kai." "feel better." Max said as he walked out the door. "see you later Kai" "get better soon captain we need you." Tyson and Kenny said as they followed Max out the door "come on Ray" "I'm coming." Ray said as he got something from the dresser "here Kai I put your phone on the table. If you need anything just call." he said as he walked out the door "see you later Kai." the door shut with a click. Kai lay on the bed not able to sleep from the pain in his stomach 'maybe a hot bath will help' he thought getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. He turned on the water. As he got undressed he was in deep thought. The others will be back soon If their not already' the bath was full so he turned off the water. Steam was every were, the mirror was fogged over along with anything metal. Kai took the rest of his clothes off and slipped into the tub he lay there for a while till he heard the door open in Ray's room he figured he should get out. So he got out pulled the plug, put his boxers on and grabbed his stuff.

He walked into his room grabbed a black shirt and a pair of pants slipped them on and went back to his bed he lay there for a few minutes starring at the wall. He heard his door open and shut with a click. "Its polite to knock before you come into someone else's room." ha said in his monotone voice. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck and his world was going black. He could feel the person grab him by his shirt collar he could barely see. His vision was becoming black he couldn't move his body it wouldn't respond. "Don't worry Kai Hiwatari, you are in good hands for now." he could tell it was a girl. Her voice was calm and pure. He tried to speak but she stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. "Shhhh. its ok you don't have to say anything." he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer they slowly dropped shut and he feel into the black of unconsciousness.

End of chapter 1

A/N I know its not very good but its my first one so I didn't expect it to be. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey im finally done (god that took forever) with chapter 2 as i said before im new to this 'and not a very fast typer' so here you go enjoy.**_(:_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Ray, Max, Tyson , and Kenny were coming back from the pool in town, as they were walking up the drive way they see Mr.

Dickinson and Tyson's grandfather outside talking. "Hey grandpa, Mr. Dickinson did Kai not let you guys in." Tyson asked as

they walked up to them. "I'm afraid not." "Take a look in side, the door was forced open." "did you go in?" Kenny asked as

he observed the door frame "Hey Ray we're you going?" asked Max "I'm going to see if Kai's ok." "Oh yeah, I forgot about

him being here. I'm sure he ran them off who ever they were." Ray walked up the stairs to Kai's room. His door was open

and Ray knew something was wrong. "Kai?" he said as he ran into the room. Kai's clothes were thrown in the floor and the

bed was a mess. He saw a piece of paper on the table and started to read it. He then ran down stairs to the others "Guys

we have a problem!" ht said running down the stairs as fast as he could. "What! What is it Ray?" they yelled as they ran

towards him. "I found this in Kai's room and I think you should read it Mr. Dickinson ." Ray said handing it to him. "Oh dear!"

he read the first part of the note "we should call the police right away." he said looking at grandpa. He nodded and got the

phone to call the police. "What? What's going on?" Max asked as Tyson and Kenny walked over to were Mr. Dickinson was.

He sighed "I'm afraid, someone has kidnapped young Kai." "WHAT!? WHY?! Why would someone kidnap him? He didn't do

anything. Did he?" "Calm down Max we'll find him. Wont we?" Tyson asked trying to calm Max down. They looked at the

chairman of the BBA. "of course we will. Kai will be back safe and sound before you know it." soon the police arrived

investigated and done everything they could to find out who took their team captain. The other blade breakers were sitting

out side in the back at one of the tables. A police officer came out side and over to them "excuse me boys." "yes officer?"

Ray said as they all came out of their thoughts and looked up at the police officer who took off his sunglasses . He looked to

be in his mid twenties, he was about six foot tall. He had short black hair and green eyes. Which were bright and full of life.

He gave a small smile "I'm sorry about your friend, but we have the best officers on the case. So don't worry about it to

much. Oh we're going to need a picture of your friend if you have one." soon the police were gone and ht house was clean.

They were all sitting in the living room their minds filled with questions. Why would someone kidnap their captain? who

would do it. Where would their captain be. "Well boys you should get to bed." Mr. Dickinson said he headed towards the

door "don't worry I'm sure Kai can take care of himself were ever he is. I'm sure he's ok. You dudes get some sleep."

grandpa said as he opened the door. They said their good byes and left. The boys said their good nights and went to their

rooms Ray stopped in front of Kai's door it was wide open everything was the same as they came home to. Things scattered

every were. Ray stepped in and turned on the lights. The other crowded around the door slowly. They examined their

captains room. Clothes, drawers scattered everywhere Ray walked over to one of the drawers and began to fold and pick up

things. The others did the same. As they were cleaning something caught Max's eye. It was a gold card laying beside the

bed in the floor. He crawled over to it and picked it up looking at it. It had black lettering on it he scanned the card once

more and called the others. "Hey guys come here I found something." "What is it Maxie?" Tyson asked walking over to

where the blond was seated on the floor. "What's wrong Max?" Kenny sat down beside Max and Ray sat down by him. "I

don't know I cant read it its in some kind of different language." Max said handing it to Kenny. "lets see if Dizzy can tell us

what language it is." Kenny turned Dizzy on and put the card up to the camerea "Hey chief what's this?" "it's a card Max

found on the floor and we need to know what it says." "Well it looks like its in Russian and I believe it says something about

an abbey in Russia." "Maybe that's were Kai is." "yeah.!" "Lets go!" Tyson and Max darted for the door "wait a minute." Ray

said standing up "Even if he's there how are we going to get there?" they stopped at that and turned around

dissapointment on their faces. "Well if you boys want to go I've already booked a flight to Moscow but you better get to

bed." "all right!" Tyson said jumping up on the bed "don't worry Kai we're coming to rescue you!" "Tyson get off of there."

Ray said trying to grab Tyson and pull him off the bed. "So Dizzy when do we leave?" Max asked watching Tyson jumping on

the bed and Ray trying to get Tyson off the bed. "The plane leaves at 6:30 A.M. tomorrow morning." "WHAT? That early?"

"Tyson stop complaining, do you want to save Kai or not?" Ray said after he pulled Tyson off the bed by the colur. "of course

but do we have to leave that early?" "well guys we better get to bed we have a long day ahead of us." Kenny said as he

closed Dizzy and headed to his room with Max and Tyson following behind him. "goodnight Ray." all three said and closed

their doors. Ray went to his room and closed the door quickly got changed and got into bed. His thoughts were on the slate

haired teen who used to sleep in the next room. He looked out the window and looked up at the full moon. For some reason

it reminded him of his captain. Sometimes it was full, or open and sometimes it hides from the rest of the world just like their

captain. "Kai, I hope you're ok where ever you are." Ray whispered half asleep. The others whispered the same thing in

their own words soon all was quiet exept for Tyson's loud snoring. For some reason it wasn't as loud as it usualy was. Other

than that all was quiet.

**_Unknown location_**

Its cold, and pitch black. A slate haired teen laying on the cold concrete floor in a cell under ground. The teens eyes cracked

open a little as he tries to move. His head was throbbing the migraine from this morning he pushed him self off the floor into

a sitting position. Rubbing his temples to try and get rid of the migraine. He wished he had his medication with him. He

slowly looked around to try and see where he was. He only saw three concrete walls and bars for the door. There were

flickering lights in the hall out side the cell. As his eyes adjusted more to the darkness he could see red stained the walls

beside him he looked behind him and saw chains on the wall. He knew, he knew where he was. But he denied it he couldn't

be there not after the shut it down a few years ago. Ot couldn't be. But, he was there and there was no way out, no where

to run or hide, he was traped, caged like a bird. Wings chained to the ground. He felt a warm heat coming from his pocket he

reached in and found his faithful compainian, his friend 'Dranzer' he said trying to connect their minds to each others. 'Yes

master?' she answered to him 'Are you ok Dranzer?' he asked worried for his only friend in this place of darkness. 'Yes

master I'm fine but you seem to be worried about something. Are you ok master' she was worried for her master he seemed

to be in pain of some sort. 'yes I'm fine you need not worry about me.' 'but that is my job master to take care of you.' 'I will

be fine' 'I will take the pain out of your head if you wish master' he nodded and with a flash of light his migraine was gone.

Dranzer had always been there to help him she would take away the pain if he wished her to. He didn't like her to do it but

she would always say that she is immune to the migraines that humans get. 'you are worried about your friends. Are you

not?' she asked her master in a soft tone 'I'm just wondering if they where brought here too.' 'they were not brought with

you I do not sense their presence any where near here they are at the cabin.' 'thank you Dranzer.' the effect of the drug

that girl used on him was wearing off. There was a window behind him he moved to where he was sitting up against the

wall. He looked out the bared window. The moon was there with all its glorious light. He admired the moon. He had been

told once that the moon was a lot like him. Ray had told him that when they were sitting on the roof one night it was about

two weeks ago.

**_Flashback_**

Its kinda cool but the wind wasn't blowing everything was still. Kai was sitting on the roof he didn't have a coat. but growing

up in Russia helps with that. It was almost spring there where flowers here and there but it still felt a little like winter. He

loved the winter. He felt at home in that time of year. The moon was shining bright with that yellow glow it so often used.

Ray climbed out of the window and on to the roof he walked aver to where Kai was sitting and sat beside him. "Hey Kai, its

kinda cold out here don't you think?" "I'm used to it." Kai stated flatly "Ha I forgot you grew up in Russia, I bet you don't

even feel cold out here." Ray smiled at Kai. They sat there in the silence for a minute and Ray layed back and looked at the

moon thinking of something to say. He finally figured out something to say and decided to tell the teen sitting next to him.

"You know what Kai, I just figured something out about the moon and you want to know what I figured out?" he asked as

he sat up. "Hn" was the response he got for his question. "Well I figured out that you and the moon are a lot alike." "And

how do you figure that?" Ray smiled at the question figuring he caught Kai's interest. "Well the moon doesn't always show

all of its sides whish you don't either. And some times it hides itself from the world just like you do sometimes. Well you so it

more than the moon does but you see my point." Ray looked up at the moon then he looked at his team captain and smiled.

**_End of Flashback_**

Kai felt himself being drained of energy he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer "Master, you should sleep its early in the

morning I will wake you if any one is coming' 'Thank you Dranzer you're a good friend.' he slowly drifted off into a dreamless

sleep.

_End of chapter 2_

A/N: well there you go I know it didn't have much Kai in it but DON'T worry the next chapter should make up for that i think.(:


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: this one will be a little more interesting I think anyway on with lets get on with it. **_

Chapter 3

'_master_' Kai heard her voice in hi head '_What's wrong Dranzer_?' he asked cracking his eyes open. '_someone's is coming be prepared for anything. And master_?' '_Yes Dranzer_?' '_please, be careful_.' '_I will don't worry. Ill be fine_.' he heard footsteps coming down the hall he opened his eyes fully and waited for the person who ever it was. He had an idea of who it was but he secretly hoped he was wrong. He watched the hallway floor for the persons feet to come by. The footsteps hot louder as they came near to the cell door. He saw the steal toed boots, he knew who it was hw didn't have to look up. He grew up seeing them every day. The boots stopped in front of the cell. He heard the door open with a creak. The person came closer to him. He didn't look up at the person. His eyes stayed with the boots that where now in front of him. a hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet, then pushed him up against the wall the persons other hand grabbed his chin and pulled Kai's face to meet his. Now he was eye to eye with the man in front of him.

"**Good morning master Kai**." Boris said in a creepy way that sent shivers down Kai's spine.

"**I hope you had a nice night be cause you will be very tired after today. We have so much we need to catch up on. You're first lesson will begin after you've seen you're grandfather. He's missed you so much**." he let go of Kai's shirt, Kai stood there staring at the floor. Boris grabbed Kai's wrist and snapped something on it. Kai examand it for a second it was a silver metal band.

"**This is how we will keep track of you. I will be able to see where you are at all times**." Kai stared at the braclet and messed with it for a minute Boris chuckled. He took Kai by the lower arm and pulled him towards the door. Kai didn't struggle he knew there would be no point in trying to run. He let Boris lead him out of the cell and into the dimly lit hallways. Boris pulled him down numerous hallways and up a flight of stairs. They soon came to a very white hallway he could see two huge doors at the end. They where wooden and decorated with curves and lines all over it. There where two golden handles one on each door. He knew what it was that was behind those doors it was the man who took his childhood away from him. His anger was rising inside him but he kept it under control. They were in front of the doors now and Boris knocked on one of them. Kai stood there glaring at the door.

"**Come in**." a harsh voice said from the other side of the door. Boris opened the door and walked in pulling Kai behind him.

"**Master, look who decided to join us this evening**." Boris said yanking Kai's arm and pulling him to his side. Kai stumbled a little but caught his footing. He stood there glaring at the back the black chair that sat behind a black wooden desk.

"**Thank you Boris. Now if you would id like to speak to my grandson and alone**." Voltaire said as he turned around to face his grandson and the so called director of the abbey.

"**Yes master**." Boris said bowing and walked out of the room the door shut with a click. Voltaire stood up and walked cassually over to his grandson who was glaring daggers at his grandfather. Voltaire stood in front of Kai. He chuckled to him self. He raised his hand to Kai's face "**My grandson did you really think you got rid of me that easily**?!" his voice was rising and Kai knew what was about to happen. It had happened to him often as a kid.

Voltaire drew his hand back then came forward with it and smacked Kai across the face. With his right foot Kai stepped back to catch himself. Other than that Kai didn't show any sign of pain. Kai turned to face his grandfather he could see that his grandfather wasn't done with him. But he knew when he was done here he would be sent into Boris's care. Personally he would rather stay with his grandfather than be with that lunatick.

On an airplane bound for Moscow, Russia.

"**I'm so tired**." Tyson had been complaining ever since they got up at five thirty this morning. Max was sitting next to Tyson and Ray was sitting in the isle across from them next to Kenny. They have been on the plane for two hours and are about to go nuts. The entercom above them dinged.

"_**Hello passengers this is your captain speaking we are about to make our decent to the air port here in Moscow so if you would please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you**_." the enter com clicked off. Ray sighed "**Thank goodness I thought this flight would never end**." they were all excited to get there so they could get there captain home.

"**Yeah, we're coming to get you Kai don't worry we'll find you**." Tyson said to no one really but the others nodded in agreement.

"**So you know young Kai do you**?" the voice startled them it was one of the air line hostesses. She was not really tall but she was wearing the normal sky blue jacket and skirt with the hat and white shoes and white t-shirt. Max looked around Tyson "**You know Kai**?" he asked her, she nodded

"**Yes young master Kai has flown on this airplane many times. The first time I met him was when he first rode an airplane by himself. I believe he was about seven. He didn't seem scared at all just nervous around any one who came near him**." the plane was pretty much empty except the blade breakers, a couple with their kid and an old man in the back asleep.

"**Wow you've known him along time, huh**?" Ray asked curious as to what else she knows about their captain.

"**Yeah I guess so I haven't seen him in a while I've kinda missed him, he was really the only one I talked to when he rides**." she laughed remembering some of the stuff she talked to Kai about.

"**Well you boys should buckled up before we land**." she walked away to her seat and buckled her self in. the plane landed and the passengers departed. The four boys walked around looking for an exit. They didn't have any lugage except for Dizzy because they figured that it would only take a day to find out if Kai was at the Abbey.

"**Tyson**!" all four of them turned around to seee who it was. It was the Myjestics. They walked up to them guys "**Hey how's it going**?" Enrique asked them with a smile on his face. "**Nothing much, hey what are you guys doing here**?"

"**Mr. Dickenson called and said you were coming to Russia. We're here because we're on vacation.**" Robert said his accent showing clearly.

"**We just needed a break from all the charity matches we've been doing**." said Johnny "**So how did Mr. Dickenson know we were coming**?" Tyson looked at Kenny "**We cant go any where with out him knowing about it**." he said pushing up his glasses.

"**Well you guys can stay at the estate with us." Robert proposed. "Ok but first we need to pay a little visit to the Abbey**." said Tyson

"**Why would you need to visit an abbey**?" asked Oliver "**Because we think that Kai is there**." Ray said to the four boys in front of them.

"**Why would he need to go to an abbey**?" the blade breakers looked at each other then looked at the ground. Ray was the first to speak.

"**He was kidnapped, and we think he may have been brought back to the abbey**."

"**What do you mean back to**?" Robert asked "**We don't have time. We can explain on the way**." the all nodded "**You can ride with us**." the myjestics and the blade breakers left the airport building and went to a car that was waiting for them they told the driver to go to the abbey and they drove off towards the outskirts of Moscow, Russia.

The Abbey

Kai stood still trying to keep his balance. He had been slapped ever since he'd been in his grandfathers so called study. Voltaire was talking but Kai could care less about what he was sating. Voltaire took Kai by the shirt and pulled him toward his face.

"**You wont get away. This time you will stay and I will have Boris keep you buisy for the rest of the day**." he said in Kai's ear. He swiftly threw Kai to the ground and pressed a button on the desk behind him. Boris came in to the room he stopped and stood by Kai. Voltaire walked to the door he stopped and looked back.

"**I'll leave him with you keep him buisy and I want the test results back by the end of the day**." his stern voice cut threw the room. Boris bowed "**Yes sir**." he said and straitened up. Voltaire walked out of the room to go who knows where. Boris stared at Kai who stood up as soon as he hit the ground.

"**So young Kai, today all we will do is tests. You of all people should know of our tests**." his voice seemed to be more playful than usual but you could tell he wasn't joking. He shoved the teen through the door and down the halls. They went down flights of stairs and sonw some more halls. It all looked the same but Kai took in every detail. The walls bare and concrete even the cealing looked the same. On some walls the where doors but they were closed. He figured that they were the training rooms. On the next floor down there where cells with chains hanging from the walls. '_This must be the floor they punish people on_.' he thought as he was shoved past them they finally came to double doors at the end of the hall. Boris pushed in a number code on the pad by the door. Then the doors came open slowly and a bright white light elumanated the hallway.

_**A/N: Well what did you think? Reviews please! ; ) haha YES!! **__**LET IT RIP!!**___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

The doors opened and you could see all the machines that stood out against the white walls. There where doctors in lab

coats around the machines. Two of them came up to Boris. He said some thing to them and he left the doctors nodded at

each other and one went to a door to the right, the other one took Kai by the wrist and pulled him towards the door.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Wow!" Oliver was shocked along with the rest of the myjestics. The Blade Breakers had just finished telling them all they

knew about the abbey and what happened to Kai and blitzkrieg. They didn't know very much until Mr. Dickenson told them

what he knew which was a lot considering he's only the chairman of the BBA. They were driving towards the abbey getting

closer and closer to their captain. "We're almost there boys." the driver told them looking in his rear view mirror.

"So that's why he seems so hesitant to make friends." said Robert "Yeah I'd hate to grow up like that." Johnny said looking

at the floor. "All right boys we're here I believe there is some one waiting for you." the driver said opening the door "some

one waiting!" all the boys got out of the car and stopped at who they saw. Boris stood behind the entrance. The metal

gates closed behind the blade breaker and the myjestics. They stood staring at him. "That's Boris right?" asked Robert "Yeah

that's him. The man that tourchers kids and the one that took Kai." said Ray staring at Boris "Good evening boys may I help

you with something?" all of them stood there scared and anger rising. Boris laughed

"You boys look like you've seen a ghost." he snapped his fingers and some guards took the inside they were taken down

many rows of cells they were finally shoved in to one. Boris slammed the door "Don't worry you will see your captain later."

he walked off and left them in the dimly lit cell. " I hope Kai's all right." max said as he sat on the floor. "Don't worry we'll see

him soon if Boris keeps his word.

"You're right Tyson we'll see him soon." they waited patiently for their captain to be returned to them. It had been a few

hours since they saw arrived and they hadn't seen any one else since. Suddenly they heard foot steps they all sat there and

waited. The foot steps got louder and they saw Boris at the cell door with a guard behind him carrying a limp body. "Well

blade breaker I've brought your captain. Sorry about his condition, I would have brought him in better condition but I had

too much fun." the guard threw Kai in and shut the door. All the boys ran to catch their captain.

"Kai!" they yelled as they

caught him from falling. They laid him down and saw how bad his injuries were his face had many bruises on it. His arms

were bruised and cut all over. His pants were ripped and had blood all over them. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Kai?……Kai can you hear me?" Ray asked as he kneeled down beside him. Kai cracked his eyes open enough to see Ray

above him.

"Ray?" his voice cracked a little. "Kai are you all right?" Max asked tears streaming down his face. "I've been

better." Kai tried to sit up his arms were weak but he managed to get into a sitting position. They sat there in silence while

Ray and Enrique made makeshift bandages out of Kai's scarf. "Are you sure you don't mind us using your scarf to bandage

your wounds Kai?" Enrique asked tearing another piece of the scarf. "Hn. Yeah it's fine." Kai winced a little as Ray touched

one of the cuts on his leg. "Sorry Kai, sorry." "It's fine Ray. don't worry about it." Kai said giving Ray a small reassuring smile.

"Hey you smiled!" Ray said without thinking. An awkward silence fell. "I was worried that they got you guys too." Kai

whispered quietly but the others heard "You were worried about us?" Tyson asked surprised that Kai was worried for their

safety.

"Yeah I thought that they would hurt you guys. I didn't want you guys to go through what I've gone through." Kai sounded really sad

"Don't worry Kai we only got here a few hours ago." Ray said trying to cheer him up "So they didn't hurt you guys?"

"No they didn't hurt us."

"that's good. I'm glad your ok-" Kai trailed off and fell asleep leaning on Ray's shoulder who sat next.

"Poor Kai he's worn out." Ray laid on the ground and pulled his head on his lap.

sorry its so short i couldnt think of anything else for this chapter REVEIEWS please!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**yup this is chapter 5. I haven't been on in a while cause I worked full time all summer but thanks to that job I now have my own laptop so I don't **_

_**have to share with other people. In this one I'm making it up as I go along. So yeah enjoy. **_

_**Oh and thanks for the reviews. They are encouraging. Keep'em up. But don't be too mean. -**_

Chapter 5

_**(At the Blitzkrieg boys apartment)**_

"**ahhhhhh**" Ian screamed running down the stairs. "**Get back here you little.**" Brian ran after him almost tripping down the stairs. "**Wonder what happened now?**"

Spencer asked Tala who was sitting on a chair at the table. "**Probably something stupid like always.**" he answered rolling his eyes. Tala looked at his cell phone.

He had been all night and was wondering why Kai hadn't called yet he always calls every night. But he didn't call last night. He was worried about Kai. He's Tala's

best friend. And has been since they were little kids at the abbey. Their conversation from the day before ran through his head.

**(Flashback)**

_Tala's phone rang on the table he reached over and picked it up. When he saw who it was he answered it._

"_**Hey Kai.**__" he listened to what Kai was saying. He knew Kai hated going to the doctor and he had offered to go with him but Kai said that people would probably get the _

_wrong impression with them at the hospital together and he didn't want Tala to deal with that. "__**Kai, this is crazy there has to be something we can do about it!**__" he _

_all but yelled In the phone. He didn't know how to help his best friend and it was killing him. "__**The doctor said there was one thing you could do right?**__" he waited for _

_Kai to respond. "__**But you could." **__he argued. "__**Well you better not try and kill your self. You hear me Hiwatari?!**__" their conversation continued till Ian wanted to talk _

_to Kai. "__**Are you sure you wont do anything stupid?**__" Ian came in to the room "__**Tala! Who you talking to?**__" "__**Kai**__." Tala said bluntly "__**I want to talk to him!**__" "__**No **_

_**way scram runt!**__" Kai interrupted them telling Tala to let him talk. "__**fine talk to you later.**__" he tossed the phone to Ian who almost dropped it. With a glare at Tala he put _

_it up to his ear. "__**hey, Kai!…..how you been?….oh? So what did the doc say?……what! No way how? No Kai**__"__Kai said something that stopped him from freaking _

_out. "__**Kai, when are you coming back?**__" Ian's voice got real sad. Kai told him he would visit soon. "__**ok. I'll be here waiting!…ok bye Kai!**__" he threw the phone at Tala _

_and ran out of the room "__**you'll pay for that runt!**__" Tala yelled after him. Kai said something in the phone. "__**shouldn't you take your medication now?…just do it!**__" _

_he yelled not in an angry way, put playful way. Heard Kai moving some stuff around and he eventually picked the phone back up. "__**good, so how's that team of yours?**_

_**……don't be a pushover Kai they'll think they can get away with anything……ha well I got to go I haven't heard the others in awhile so I need to go and **_

_**see what their doing before they get themselves hurt……alright take care Kai and nothing stupid you promised…..ha-ha bye.**__" as he hung up the phone _

_there was a loud crash. "__**what the heck did you guys do now!?**__"_

_**(end flashback) **_

'**Kai why haven't you called?'** Tala was really starting to get worried. "**Hey Tala? Has Kai called yet**" Spencer interrupted his train of thought. "**No, he hasn't.**" he

said looking up from his phone "**something's wrong he always calls no matter how late it is.**""**Hey you guys check out the front page.**" Brian ran in from the living

room "**Looks like we have company in our little country**" Brian said with sarcasm there on the front page was a picture of the Majestics and the blade breakers

minus Kai. "**Maybe that's why Kai hasn't called back he must have been flying in from Japan!**" Ian said sounding really excited "**wouldn't Kai be in the picture if **

**he was with them, maybe he flew here before them end his team followed him.**" said Spencer trying to run through all of the possibilities. "**You know if you **

**read the column you would know why they're here.**" Tala stated matter of factly the column said that the blade breakers were here to get their captain out of an

abbey. "**I bet that Voltaire and Boris kidnapped him and took him back to the abbey.**" Ian said in a scared voice. He didn't want his friend and brother to get hurt

again.1 **"We have to help them we cant just stand here and do nothing." **Tala said getting up out of his chair almost knocking it over **"You mean we're going to **

**the abbey right?" **Brian asked with his head down **"Yes." **he said calmly. His head popped up** "we are going to that hell whole and getting our friend back no **

**matter what it takes!" **his eyes burned with determination. Brian, Spencer, and Ian threw their heads up as did the others. **"Right!"** they said all together.

_**(At the Abbey)**_

The blade breakers and the majestics sat around in the cell they had been in since that morning it was getting dark out. They could tell from the small barred

window they had. It was right below the ceiling and was so small none of them could get through it. There was an eary silence, till Tyson's stomach started

growling. "**Ahh, I'm starving!"** he said **"We haven't eatin since yesterday."** Max's stomach also started growling. Non of them had eatin since yesterday including

the Majestics. They all sat in the same position all day. Kai had been sleeping since that morning. "**He has a fever."** Ray said feeling Kai's forehead. His face was

flushed and his breathing uneven. They all looked at him sad and angry to those who did this to him. All was silent except Kai's sharp breathing, when they all

slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Please review! Even if its just one word it helps. No matter how stupid it is just say it. I'm not picky. **_**-**_

**A/N: Yeah another chapter done its hell trying to get the bold in the right places. That is short and I'm very sorry about that but I couldn't think of any more **

**for this one. But I have already started on the next chapter. I even just thought of some stuff.- Well till next Chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_***flashback***_

"_**Come on Kai lets go!" "I'm coming!" "Hurry!" "Wait!" "Come on we have to leave." shots were fired somewhere in the darkness of night. "Kai!" "Tala!" both boys yelled at the same time. **_

_***end of flash back***_

Kai shot up from his place on the floor. As soon as he did his whole body ached and he was forced to lay back down. He layed on something soft and warm looking up he saw that is was Ray he had been laying on. Looking around him he saw the other Bladebreakers as well as the Myjestics. They looked ok aside from the dirt on them. So he decided to let them rest he knew there would be no way to get out of here from the inside. His mind wondered back to the dream he had. He had no idea where that dream come from he knew it never happened and it didn't sound like when they were little it sounded like now or maybe the future.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard someone moan. He looked up and saw golden eyes slowly begin to open. Ray's eyes adjusted to the small light in the cell. As soon as his eyes did he was staring into crimson ones the eyes of his captain. Ray let a wide smile come to his face. **"Kai!" **he said as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake the others. **"I'm alright go back to sleep." **Kai said trying to make it as demanding as he could.

**"Are you ok? Are you hurting anywhere?" "I'm fine……now go back to sleep you'll need it." **Kai's voice cracked. He felt uncomfortable on Ray's lap so he tried to sit up His bruised arms couldn't hold him up and he collapsed. Ray had saw this and quickly grabbed Kai's shoulders.

**"Careful Kai. You don't need to hurt your self any more than you already are." **Ray said smiling at him. Kai didn't look too happy with that comment. He glared at Ray.

**"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." **Ray said as he looked away embarrassed. Kai let out a small sigh. **"It's fine don't worry about it." **Ray helped him lean against the wall. They sat there in complete silence. Slowly the others began to wake up. About 20 minutes later everyone had had enough of Tyson's snoring. They, with the exception of Kai and Ray, were so preoccupied with thinking of ways to wake him up that they didn't hear the faint foot steps that were coming from down the hall. _**'If Boris finds even one of them asleep who knows what he'll do.' **_Kai thought as he heard the all too familiar foot steps come down the hall. The others were busy arguing when Kais cold voice broke through to them.

**"I don't care how you do it but do it now if you don't Boris will."** the others had scarred looks on their faces **"What do you mean? What will Boris do?" **Johnny asked looking at Kai. Kai looked up slowly at him. **"Hopefully you will never find out." **

_**A/N: Ok this chapter is short cause I have not had time to do anything. This is my junior year in high school so I'm packed with lots of homework and stuff. I managed to get this done but I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter done. I also have a job that sucks eggs but It pays ok I guess. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry. T.T**_


End file.
